Eyes on Kagome
by Always Keep the Faith
Summary: My own personal crackfic kinda. Jurassic World X Inuyasha crossover. Kagome wakes up one day as a velociraptor of all things. Who's this white guy trying to be her alpha? She has to go with the flow before trying to figure anything out. The flow being wanting to eat everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: because I just watched Jurassic World two days ago and totally love velociraptors now. and Christ Pratt. Because he's Chris Pratt. This totally my own personal crackfic. At least for now until my imagination shuts up. Just spent the last couple hours writing this fic. Posting maybe a tidbit or more per day until I run out of tidbits.

'Where am I?' Kagome thought after she awoke. Everything glowed amber, like looking towards the sun with her eyes closed. She felt cramped and realized in a panic that she was confined. Kagome didn't think she was claustrophobic before but she was now. Instinct told her to struggle like her life depended on it. She heard the muffled sounds of cracking and saw that white light spider webbed across her surroundings. Her body knew what to do before she even had to think. Her hands picked at the cracks and chipped away at the walls. Her head stretched towards the light. After what seemed like forever, her body threw itself out of her prison and she blinked to take in the room through the filmy slime covering her face.

The face of a man came into view. He was dark haired and green eyed and sported a five o'clock shadow. Despite his tired looks, his eyes shone with curiosity and just the barest hint of caution towards her. He was clearly a westerner and was speaking English to her. All these observations were nothing compared to the fact that he was massive. Like a giant. Like looked like he could eat her giant.

Then, against her will, a sort of whine emitted from her throat. The giant man wiped a finger across her face to clear some of the gunk away. Her ears finally registered that there were similar whines and chirps coming from next to her where giant eggs were in the process of hatching.

"I think I'll name you Blue."

It was then that she realized she wasn't facing a giant demon. She was just tiny. And judging from the tiny claws and scales she was sporting, not human. 'Oh what have I gotten myself into now…," she lamented.

A/N: Tell me what ya think :) or :( or X_X or _ or ^_^ or ^_~ or ;) or 8( or -_-; or :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Got more reviews than the near zero I thought I'd get. Aww guys. Thanks much. _ hugs and kisses. xoxo

It was after a full stomach of surprisingly not disgusting raw meat that she felt she could think a little clearer. Her "sisters" (because instinct told her so) were all asleep in their makeshift nest of white sheets in what she knew was a laboratory. 'Oh God! Did I become some lab experiment?!' A lab technician was carefully documenting the hatching of the last egg not too far away. Kagome really wished she could read the charts and screens nearby. Too bad she missed so much English in school, but she doubted school would've taught her any of the sciency words anyway.

Since her sisters were obviously lizards...'No. Dinosaurs.' Her human mind conjured up a memory of a field trip to a natural science museum in elementary school. Then she figured she must be one too. Specifically velociraptor if she was hearing correctly. How? She had no clue. Surely this was a nightmare.

The man called Dr. Wu was talking to the white man she had first seen. After their conversation, the giant scooped her up (eliciting a high pitched screech of some sort from her) and took her away from her sisters. Oddly, she wasn't TOO alarmed though because he smelled safe. Kagome didn't know why. He just did. 'Parent,' the word came to mind and she just as quickly threw it out the window because this man was definitely NOT her papa.

He put her in a cardboard box on the floor next to his bed and she protested loudly. What was she? A dog? She was a human being! Well, she was supposed to be! After much noisy complaint, the man moved her to the top drawer of his bedside table. Then he threw a couple of his shirts into the drawer and made a sloppy nest. Really? This was just as degrading! Just when she thought about giving him a piece of her mind, his scent blanketed her and she felt her muscles settle down while making sounds of contentment. It wasn't a purr because reptiles didn't purr but that was the only word she could think to describe it with.

A/n: There's that tidbit for you. I honestly don't know how I'm going to end this fic so suggestions welcome. No matter how creative/ridiculous. Because Kagome being a velociraptor is already pretty ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: love you all! so much support for my little plot bunny! makes me smile :) now I shall throw this little bread crumb at you.

It was a week later that she finally gave up trying to fight against her velociraptor inclinations and just go with it. It was just less of a headache. She hadn't seen her siblings in a while but as long as she was fed and around Owen, she wasn't too worried about it. Kagome had quickly learned that when she was hungry or when food was involved, she mind as well be full dino with the way her human mind was shut almost completely down. She even bit her handler's fingers a few times while scarfing down tiny chunks of meat, something the human male was obviously not happy about. And she was just as unhappy when he would bop her on the nose for it.

"Blue, eyes on me."

Her sharp eyes wouldn't leave the scrap of meat in the tongs he was holding.

"Hey!" She glanced at the man before returning her focus to the more important food. "Eyes on me!"

Through her ravenous hunger, Kagome thought, 'I know you have eyes. What about them?' She knew enough English to know what he was saying. Because he kept repeating the words without relinquishing her treat, she finally used all her will to stare at Owen's face, wondering what the hell he was trying to get her to notice about his eyes. So they were a nice green. Not as bright and shiny emerald as Shippo's but still a nice color. Kagome cocked her head to the side and wondered, 'What do you want from me?'

She heard a click and then she got to finally snap her tiny jaws around that meat. It was only after five "Eyes on me" and a few treats later that she noticed the clicker in his other hand. She remembered seeing those in pet stores when shopping for cat food for Buyo. 'Oh Kami he's training me! The bastard!'

"Good girl." Owen brought the tongs within neck stretching reach of the baby raptor but it didn't try for the morsel. "Not hungry anymore?" He ventured just a little bit closer to his new charge. His mistake because Blue extended her tiny neck, bypassed the tidbit of food and chomped down on his finger. "Little fucker."

A/n: so...does anyone know the maturation time of velociraptors? :P  
and not sure if i can update in the next 4ish days because I'm going away for that time and am not bringing my laptop with me. i know i know. you'll miss Blugome. but i'm sure you'll survive. totally expecting 20 new reviews by the time i come back. just kidding ;D although, that would be like Christmas in July for me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: okay so "4ish days" was more -ish than 4. Sorry. So my keyboard is being stupid and sometimes won't let me type o, i, 2,4,7,9,0, and backspace so it's kinda hard for me to write stuff sometimes. Thank goodness I'm not in school anymore. This would've made my last minute all nighter paper writing sessions impossible.  
Thanks for all the reviews! Although, some guest who posted like 10 random spamlike 'reviews' of fictional dino demon character profiles was weird. Yeah, let's not do that anymore . It's almost like getting coal for my Christmas in July. The rest of you though, very much appreciated. Made my tiring work trip just a little better reading your reviews.

* * *

'Wiggle your big toe,' Kagome demanded from herself as she sat in a box in Owen's arms and stared at her feet. 'Who am I kidding? I don't even know which one's my big toe!' And they were all twitching. Really she just wanted to stand and walk but she didn't quite know how yet. It wasn't her fault that the walking instructions in her brain were programmed for human legs!

"How are the others doing?" Owen asked the vet during Kagome's checkup.

"VR-245, 246, and 247 are all healthy and growing quickly."

"Yeah, I saw. Delta is the only one that hasn't lost all her quill feathers yet."

"Yes, VR-246 does have more bird DNA in it, so I'd imagine it'd shed those a little later."

"So, I was wondering, should I be concerned that Blue hasn't learned how to walk yet? The others are all up and about." Owen asked the doctor.

Kagome just knew they were talking about her.

"That is peculiar. VR-M248 should be growing at the same rate as the other subjects." The vet checked his charts. "Yes, they all are about the same weight. Hmm...maybe the lab screwed up the rate of this subject's brain development."

'Did he just call me stupid?! I'll show you!' She forced herself on shaky legs and glared at the ground in concentration. After a few seconds, she took one step out of sheer willpower. Then another. Then another. 'Yes! Yes! I'm doing it!' Then fell flat on her face. 'Dammit!'


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: You get two tidbits today since I lied about when I was going to post :D

Kagome did eventually learn how to walk, along with run and jump and all the bipedal movements a little dinoraptor could do. Kagome was ecstatic and used her newfound freedom from the nest to try and escape Owen's room, destroying furniture, carpet, clothes, and walls to try and get out. Well, half the destruction was due to escape attempts. The other half was exploration and curiosity. When you were less than a foot tall, the world was a lot different.

Owen was sick of Blue trashing his room so he wasn't leaving her alone for a second. The man cleared most of his bathroom and brought the little dinosaur into the tiled and ceramic space with him. After firmly shutting the door and depositing Blue on the ground, he wagged his finger at the confused animal.

"Alright. Be good." The velociraptor tilted her head. Owen started stripping and the dino jumped in surprise as his shorts and belt fell in front of her. She squawked before bolting to hide behind the toilet.

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Ew ew ew!' Kagome screamed in her mind. The man could hear frantic chittering coming from her hiding space but he shrugged it off. It's not like he dropped his belt on her. He got into the tub to quickly shower off today's grime.

It was three minutes of running water later that Kagome came out of her hiding place, keeping eyes purposely away from the translucent shower curtain.

She looked up at the doorknob and saw that it was one of those lever handles. 'I got to get out of here.' She took a running leap at it. Couldn't reach it. Five hops later, still couldn't reach it. 'The counter!' Kagome took a running leap onto the toilet seat (the cover was thankfully down) and then hopped up onto the tank before leaping onto the the countertop and slipping into the sink.

'Okay okay. I can do this. Target locked.' The doorknob was in sight and she was almost positive she could reach it with a jump. Scampering across the table, she was distracted by a small bottle of mouthwash.

'My breath must be rancid,' the cursed Kagome lamented. 'Just a little freshening up can't kill me right? Now how do I open the bottle...' She knocked the container over with her tail and then tapped it a few times with her tiny talons. 'Hm…Oh whatever.' Kagome tried biting the thinner neck of the bottle and squeezed her jaws as hard as she could to break through the plastic. Finally, her teeth punctured the bottle and streams of minty alcohol water came from the holes.

'Alright. I can just lap at it. Or put my mouth under it. Just don't swallow. I can do this.' It started out well. For about three seconds. Then she breathed it in by accident. She coughed and fell backwards off the counter to backflip onto the floor with a thud. Her talons clicked loudly on the ground as she ran around shrieking and hacking up a lung.

Owen heard the commotion and found Blue stumbling everywhere and a puddle of mouthwash dripping off the counter. "Blue! What did you do?! Oh God, I poisoned a million dollar dinosaur!" The man jumped out of the shower and picked up the animal.

'NOOOO! EW YOU'RE ALL WET! GET OFF ME!' Kagome had coughed up most of the mouthwash and was now flailing her body for a whole new reason. "OH GOD MY INNOCENCE IS GONE! LET ME GOOOO!' Kagome kicked him in the gut, her talons scratching his abs and causing him to drop her.

The velociraptor clumsily landed on her feet and glared at the man sharply before squawking loudly. 'OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?! MY VIRGIN EYES!' She threw her head and neck backwards and spun around before fainting.

"Shit! I killed Blue!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I got stung three times on the same damn finger by wasps and now it's difficult to type. not that you guys need to know that...Here's today's bread crumb.

"How's bonding with VR-M248 coming?" the doctor said while giving the raptor her check up. "She's growing nicely." The baby velociraptor's tail was swishing back and forth while staring at the doctor intensely, more specifically at the needle in the man's hand.

"Blue," Owen emphasized, "is doing well. She's a smart girl."

"Velociraptors are rather intelligent. Comparatively."

"Blue's really picking up training quickly. I swear she really understands me sometimes." Blue stepped back from the doctor as the needle approached and hissed. Her foot met air at the edge of the stainless steel table and she realized she couldn't back up any further unless she wanted to fall off.

Before she could decide to just take a leap of faith, Owen scooped her up and held her still with his hand muzzling her while making fail comforting noises. She struggled and shrieked before being let go.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it girl?" The raptor squawked and huffed at him, eyes promising pain in the near future. "It was either that or sedation Blue. Then you'd be all drugged up for the rest of the day." The little dinosaur snorted and then gave a deadly glare towards him and the doctor before quieting.

"That's the first time I've seen anyone grab one of the carnivores like that. I was almost too shocked to administer the shot," the doctor commented.

"Yeah, well. I can only do that because she only comes up to my knees right now. I'd imagine that move would be a little more suicidal when she's full grown." The animal trainer threw a dead mouse into a pet carrier and watched as Blue instantly ran into it to chase after her prey.

When Kagome scooped her white, furry treat up into her little jaws, she paused for a split second before whipping around to watch as the carrier's door clicked shut. 'Dammit! Why do I keep falling for that!'


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: This tidbit isn't funny, but hey, life isn't always fun and games as a velociraptor.

Kagome found that the longer she stayed in the body of a velociraptor, the harder it was to recall her old life as a normal girl. A normal, time-travelling reincarnated miko girl who fought Japanese demons on a journey to collect shards of a magical jewel that could grant wishes... Oh Kami! What if she died and was reincarnated as a friggin velociraptor! That should've been extinct...No, reincarnation didn't work backwards. This was clearly modern times. Maybe even the future judging by some of the technology she saw in the lab. So what the hell was she doing as a velociraptor?! Somebody had some explaining to do!

And even if she was somehow reincarnated into a damn giant lizard, how come she remembered being Kagome? Reincarnations did not know their past lives for a reason. It just made things easier. Exhibit A: finding out she was Kikyo's reincarnation just ended up making her miserable. She didn't know if she wanted to forget being a human though. She definitely didn't want to be a dinosaur. So uncute.

All those human memories seemed to be stuffed in a box somewhere in the back of her mind now though. They were harder to access. Now all she thought about was food, Owen, humans who weren't Owen, and her dino sisters who she had been reintroduced to a short while ago. She couldn't even remember where she had been before waking up in an eggshell. And, with a lot of alarm, Kagome discovered a time when she took 3 more seconds than necessary to recall her own name. After that incident, Blue, ahem, Kagome, decided to repeat her name ten times for every time she heard the name Blue.

"Blue!" her sister, Charlie, called.

"Kagome," she reminded the younger raptor as she snapped at Charlie.

Charlie ignored Kagome's correction. "Let's play!"

The two raptors started to play fight, their thick hides protecting themselves from their talons and teeth.

Delta was sniffing the perimeter while Echo lay down and watched her older sisters.

There wasn't much "talking" when they first hatched and were together, so it was surprising to Kagome that she could understand the other velociraptors when she was reunited with them. It was nice to have somebody to talk to though, even if their conversations were rather elementary.


	8. Chapter 8

Now that they were bigger, reaching Owen's chest, they were moved to a larger enclosure. The raptors nervously peered at their surroundings while the humans watched them from behind the bars. Owen and Barry were observing from catwalks overhead.

"I don't like this place...it doesn't smell like us or Alpha." Delta said as she constantly moved her head around and shifted from foot to foot.

"Owen," Kagome corrected. "And he's not my alpha."

If Charlie could roll her eyes, Kagome imagined her sister would've. "He's Alpha. He gives us food and protects us from the other humans when they point their teeth at us."

"I only have one alpha and Owen's not him." Kagome honestly couldn't remember if her alpha had been Inuyasha or Sesshomaru at this point but she knew it wasn't this man called Owen. Even if she sometimes followed his commands. Or occasionally back down from him when he used that 'Don't mess with me' tone. Or let him pet her even when her instincts told her that his flesh would make a nice snack. Or glance at him when she was nervous and wanted some reassurance. Nope. Not her alpha.

"If you think he's alpha, why do you all keep trying to take a chunk out of him every other day?" Kagome asked as she scratched the ground.

Charlie seemed to grin. "We must keep Alpha on his toes. Plus, there can always be a new Alpha."

A/n: so that was today's grain of rice. somebody asked me if I'll bring any other Inuyasha characters into this. Honestly wasn't planning on it. But also wasn't really planning anything so it could happen. Maybe I'll bring in one character. any suggestions?


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: As soon as I asked you guys who I should bring in, I started thinking about it and it seems most of you were thinking of the same person I was thinking of ;)

"Echo! Stop being a lil shit!" Owen scolded the hissing raptor who was not having any of today's training session. She seemed to have it out for the new kid who was right outside the bars. And being a pack, one riled up raptor equals 4 riled up raptors.

"Mikey! Stop being so scared. They smell your fear!" The intern stepped back and couldn't stop his trembling. Why couldn't they assign him to the Microceratus herd. They were small and cute. And non aggressive.

"Blue! Keep them in line!" Not that Blue was acting any better than his other girls. She was butting her head against the bars as Echo kept ramming into the door and occasionally taking running talons-first leaps at it.

"Eyes on me!" They weren't listening.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" Finally Blue decided to listen and glared at him with eyes that seemed to say 'What the hell you want?'

"Calm down! Eyes on me!"

Blue snorted before deciding she was bored scaring the poor boy and barked at her sisters to settle down. Charlie backed off after a nip from Kagome. Blue's hissing and some banging meat buckets from Barry distracted Delta enough for her to lose interest in her prey. Echo however was not ready to calm down.

Blue barked at her sister and butted her head into the younger raptor's side to get her attention. Echo growled and snapped at Blue, drawing blood and pissing off the blue-streaked dinosaur.

"Settle down," Kagome's eyes glinted dangerously.

"New blood who got too close! He was stupid! We should eat him!"

"Alpha says to settle down!" Kagome hissed and snapped, using Owen's position to try and jar some sense into her sister.

"Ruining our fun just because Alpha says so! He is prey too! Maybe I should be Beta. No. I should be alpha!"

"You're out of line Echo!" Kagome lowered her stance and tightened her muscles, ready to spring. She was ready when Echo charged at her. Kagome jumped to the side and swung her tail to sweep the other raptor. The other two sisters watched on at the sidelines to see who would come out on top.

Owen was yelling and men were lifting their guns (teeth, to the raptors) and pointing them at the animals. Blue and Echo's fight lasted only a few minutes but it was violent and bloody. Blue came out with numerous but shallow cuts, but Echo had a bleeding gash down her face and her mouth was hanging open oddly. It would be the last time Echo challenged Blue.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I didn't realize the last time I posted was July! Oh gosh! So long ago!

* * *

"Hey Blue, how you doing?" It was dusk now and his girls were either starting to settle down or had already gotten comfortable. "Mind if I eat dinner with you?" Not that Blue could answer, and he really shouldn't have been doing this but he was starving and didn't feel like driving all the way back home while his food was still hot or eating alone in the car. He wasn't completely insane though. All his girls were well fed and sleepy so he was pretty sure that they probably maybe wouldn't want to take his arm off right now.

"Somebody picked this up for me from one of the park's restaurants. I wonder if it's any good." Blue had her side against the bars closest to the man and watched Owen inquisitively. "Hmm...looks like soup, maybe." He picked up the still warm plastic container filled with various ingredients, some of which he couldn't name. "It's called oden. Chef special for the winter season." He broke the bamboo chopsticks and opened the lid of the container. "Not that it gets too cold here. But nights are getting chilly aren't they Blue?"

Blue, of course, couldn't understand him but she seemed to perk up at his words. He could feel her hot breath as she pushed her snout against the bars and sniffed at his meal. "Hey hey! Don't get your rancid breath all over my food!"

Blue stood up and paced a few feet back and forth, brushing against the bars, and making some begging noises. Owen stood up alarmed at her sudden excitement. The other raptors lifted their heads too. Blue snorted and tried to push her head through the gaps and even snapped her jaws a few times.

"What's up with you Blue?" Owen took a step back and Blue whined and looked at him before focusing intently on the plastic container in his hand. "...You want my food?" Blue enthusiastically nodded her head. "You do know there's no dead mice in here right?" The raptor snorted, blowing hot air all over his face. "I don't even think there's meat in here." Blue was starting to get agitated. He could tell. She scratched at the ground and head butted the bars a few times. "You weirdo. This is my dinner. You ate already."

The raptor hissed at him. Her sisters stood up and started to shake off sleepiness.

"Now you went and excited your sisters. See what you did?" Blue barked at him. "Fine! Don't tell Barry." Owen went to stick the container through the bars but retracted it when Blue got a little too excited. "Eyes on me!" She was still eagle eyeing the oden. "Blue! Eyes on me!" His girl finally looked him in the eye. "Good girl. Eyes on me," he repeated as he slowly lowered the food and set it down on the other side of safety. "Eyes on me." Blue lowered her head towards the container but kept her eyes on Owen, fighting her desire to just eat the oden in one snap, container and possibly Owen's hand altogether. "Eyes on me." Owen's hand was safely back on his side of the enclosure. "Good. Okay. Dig in." Blue went to dive at the food but then stopped right before closing her jaws on it. She then surprised the trainer by carefully shutting her mouth around the plastic just enough to grip it before lifting it off the ground and tilting her head back slowly to let the contents slide down her throat. Blue spat out the plastic and smacked her jaws together in happiness.

"You're a horrible date you know." Owen said. Blue chortled. He picked up the discarded container before her sisters could swallow it and get him in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

She didn't like the redhead. Kagome didn't hate her, but she definitely didn't like her either. Alpha, she meant Owen, was paying the woman a lot of attention. More attention towards the redhead meant less attention towards her and her sisters. 'Oh my God. Did he just ask her out on a date?' She shifted her weight from side to side as she stared up at the pair. 'Not that that bothers me...' Kagome tilted her head to the side. 'She does have good style. That outfit is on point. Ugh. I wish I could wear a skirt again...'

She pulled her attention away from the trainer and woman as a black truck pulled up. The scent that wafted towards her put her on edge. Her sisters all stopped what they were doing to watch the vehicle closely.

'Speaking of people I don't like.' Hoskins was somebody she absolutely despised. Owen didn't like him. Barry didn't like him. None of the raptor keepers liked him, so of course she and her sisters didn't like him. If Owen ever gave the okay to eat him, she'd gladly be the first to take a chomp. The miko in her didn't even feel bad about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire doesn't visit the paddock anymore. That was okay with her but Owen seemed a little less spirited. Not significantly so but she could smell it. Kagome decided to be a little less of a bitch and not give him such a hard time. Today.

At dusk, he came by to talk to her. "Hey Blue." He slid to sitting a few feet away from the bars. "Girls are complicated. I swear they're from another planet. One second, they're into you. The next, they act like you got cooties." The raptor tilted her head to the side and warbled. "You raptors aren't much better though I guess. Moody little shits you all are. Is it because you're female?" Blue snorted. "You're still easier to understand than Claire though. All I need to do to make you happy is throw you some meat, a few live pigs, and the occasional bowl of oden and you're totally into me." His raptor chortled at the mention of her favorite foods, and he cracked a smile. "You're a good girl." She recognized pride in his tone and gave a happy warble.

"Call me if you ever become a real woman." The man joked.

A mouse scurried through the enclosure, catching Blue's attention and she stood up and darted after it.

"Or maybe not."

* * *

A/N: working on the next chapter. The man most of you suggested to show up will make a brief appearance.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome tolerated Claire more now that Owen and her weren't dating. Not that they ever got to that point really. The velociraptor watched the two speak snarkily to each other. Apparently, potential investors and sponsors were touring today and Owen failed to read the memo. Claire's jeep had arrived a few minutes before the one moving the businessmen, and now she was ripping into the raptor keepers (but really just Owen) for not making the enclosure "presentable". So what if there were pig body parts and innards strewn about the place from breakfast. At least there wasn't any blood. Kagome, kind girl that she was, decided she would help out her fellow woman before Claire had an aneurysm, so she started "tidying up" by scarfing down a piece of pig.

Another jeep with the Jurassic World logo on the side pulled up and out stepped three people in suits. Claire directed one last glare at Owen before putting on her professional face with a turn of a heel. She clicked over to the group of men and talked them up as she led them to the enclosure. One man looked understandably skittish. The youngest looking man seemed as excited as a child in a candy store, and the last gentlemen looked like he couldn't care less about being there.

"Gentlemen, I present to you Jurassic World's velociraptors. They're scheduled to go on exhibit in 8 months. Surveys show that they're a highly anticipated attraction, and we're confident that these four assets will bring in a lot of revenue, increasing our profits by, at minimum, 4%." The female stopped at the outer gate of the enclosure. "Our highly skilled raptor trainers are here to prepare the animals for public display. This is Owen, our head velociraptor trainer and behaviorist. Owen, meet Mr. Hanes, representative for Kane Technologies, Mr. Esposito, VP of Corbin Securities, and Mr. Taisho, CEO of Meido International Inc." She stepped to the side to let the men shake hands.

"Well, hi." Owen wiped his dirt-stained hands on his cargo pants before giving firm handshakes to the suits. "Nice to meet you men. Welcome to my domain." He grinned, nervous on the inside. Ugh. He hated suits.

Esposito was the first to speak, "Oh my gosh! This is soo cool! How many people can say they train velociraptors!"

"Right now? Officially, 2. These girls are Barry's and my babies. But we get a lot of help. Come on, I'll show you around and then you can get a better look at the girls from above."

"Oh my god! Oh my god" Esposito followed after Owen like a puppy. Taisho almost rolled his eyes before following, and Hanes repeatedly wiped his forehead as he trailed behind them.

Claire cursed under her breath at Owen's casual approach. She wasn't worried about getting Esposito to sign on. He was pretty much a sure deal from the beginning, but the two others were where the money was really at. Hanes looked ready to faint and jumped at every rustle of a leaf, while Taisho's expression showed how he thought this was a big waste of time. If Claire could only choose one to close the deal with though, she would choose Mr. Taisho. Meido International was a big force across Asia and was established in a lot of sectors. It was currently growing its tourism and hotel enterprise. If they could be on good terms with Meido, Jurassic World could increase its Asian customers.

After a brief explanation of the safety features of the paddock and general design, the group of people found themselves on the catwalk. The raptors' nostrils flared and they fidgeted at the new scents. Charlie peered out at them from within a bush while Delta and Echo crouched low in some tall grass. Blue was equally cautious and mimicked a meerkat on watch.

Mr. Taisho looked unimpressed, prompting Claire to nudge Owen a little bit. "Owen, why don't you do a demonstration on what you've been working on?"

"It's still a work in progress and they don't look too comfortable right now." Owen waved off her suggestion and Claire glared daggers at the back of his head. "Usually when they catch new scents, the girls get all riled up and move around a lot. They're being weirdly on guard right now."

"Just put the intern near the cage. Then you'll get this place hopping," joked Barry, and the aforementioned intern almost dropped the bucket he was holding at the suggestion.

Claire gave a half real sounding chuckle as she stepped on Owen's foot with her heel.

"AH! ah-I...guess we can give them a few mice to get them out of their shells." Owen took up a bucket and started banging its side. "Hey! Eyes on me."

The raptors glanced at their alpha but didn't line up as they normally did when he brought out the bucket.

"Got your favorite treat! Come on!"

The dinosaurs chirped in discussion with each other, eyes glancing back and forth between the strange men and Owen.

The sound of a cell phone ringing and Mr. Taisho extracting it from his pocket sent the girls into a frenzy as they gave a few screeches and hisses. The aforementioned man narrowed his eyes at the skittish creatures before excusing himself and stepping several feet to the side to answer his phone.

"Of course. Take your time," said Claire but she was sending him a mental glare for the interruption. Owen lamented, thinking the uptight woman would probably take out her frustrations on him later.

Owen really looked at his girls then and observed their guarded behavior. Crouching low, they looked ready to pounce or to flee. Or maybe it was a fear response, a way to make themselves smaller or protect their underbellies. But usually when his girls encountered new things in or near their enclosures, they showed curiosity or outright aggression. They weren't afraid of much but if they were afraid, wouldn't they find better hiding places? Hmm...he'd have to write down these new observations.

* * *

A/n: Don't quite know where I'm going with this because, as I said wayyyy long ago, this started out as a crackfic. So I have no direction. Pretty much throwing darts at a map right now to decide where to go next :P Hope you guys like this road trip.


	14. Chapter 14

All their instincts were telling them to run and hide. But Alpha was right next to the danger and didn't seem very alarmed. Was Alpha just that confident or was he just that stupid? Pack instincts and self preservation instincts locked the raptors into noisy confusion.

It was Alpha's job to protect the pack, and it was Blue's job to back and enforce Alpha's decisions, but she knew the human didn't have the same senses that she did. She shifted minutely from foot to foot, trying to decide what was best for the pack. As beta, and just as a kind person, she was supposed to protect Owen too right? But how could she protect him when he was standing next to a potentially dangerous man 30 ft above their heads. No. Her muscles shivered at the businessman's narrowed eyes. Not potentially dangerous. Definitely dangerous.

It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time. Not since she was bite sized and not since she was human. She and her sisters were not at the top of the food chain anymore. This visitor looked just like all the other humans. He was maybe about 6 feet tall, just shy of Owen's height. She couldn't accurately tell from her position. His hair was styled in long layers reaching just past his ears in a controlled tousle. His salt and pepper locks suggested he was an older gentlemen but he must have been in his early 30s at the oldest. The light gray suit with dark crimson tie highlighted his slim figure. He was as pale as the moon but in a flawless way. HIs face was aristocratic and effeminate simultaneously but his cold, unusually gold toned eyes stopped anyone from calling him pretty. Overall, besides his eyes and the beyond perfect posture, he looked very human. But he gave off the feeling of an apex predator.

"Eyes on me," Owen was calling them again.

Echo and Delta were chattering. "Alpha needs to move away right now! We can't help him from here!"

"If there's no saving him, then we should just run and hide."

Charlie's tail was swishing nervously. "Alpha will be fine right? Alpha is bigger than the bad man."

"Bigger does not always mean better," lectured Blue. "Bad man doesn't seem to be attacking though. We'll hold our ground for now."

Delta tilted her head to the side. "Maybe he's not hungry."

Owen was banging the bucket again. That, plus the raptors' vocalizations, were irritating a few people. Among them, the apex predator.

"Urusai."

Kagome perked up and tilted her head. She quieted as the businessman continued his conversation. A few seconds later, she stood up in excitement. She could have cried if she had the tear ducts. Japanese! Her wonderful native language! How good it was to hear that again! Her sisters looked at her oddly.

"The humans are trying to get these lab experiments to follow orders and are failing pathetically….The scientists have at least succeeded in keeping their animal instincts intact. They know they are in the presence of something that can crush them easily….I wanted to examine their facilities and enclosures to ensure that the park would not one day damage my property holdings on nearby islands….Tell the wolf to abandon his hotel project and sell. This place is a disaster waiting to happen…." The man glanced at the odd behavior of the dinosaurs. Then again, he could not say what was really odd since such creatures were not supposed to exist. "If this man says his 'eyes on me' command one more time, I will be inclined to pluck his own out."

Blue barked something and suddenly her sisters hesitantly took their eyes off the businessman to stare at their alpha.

"There we go," Owen praised and threw a mouse at each of them.

"Hn. It would be more impressive if he got the creatures to sit." He raised an eyebrow as one of the dinosaurs awkwardly positioned itself onto its haunches.

"Whoah. Blue, what's wrong?" The head trainer asked in concern. As if the raptor could reply or even understood.

Claire was even a little curious. "I've never seen a velociraptor in that position."

"Yeah because that's abnormal and uncomfortable. I wonder if she's sick. Blue. Eyes on me," Owen commanded.

But Blue wasn't looking at Owen anymore. She was looking at Mr. Taisho.

The intelligence in the dinosaur's eyes had the Japanese businessman intrigued. "What are you looking at, you low life creature?" He drawled out. The raptor averted its eyes to the ground and lowered its whole body in an imitation of a bow.

Kagome just knew this was him. It's been a long while since she's seen him. Probably over some years, but that high and mighty tone. That 'hn'. Those gold eyes. The referral to a wolf. This was unmistakably Sesshoumaru. He didn't go out in public much before so the press never really got a good photo of him, but she guessed he must be interacting with humans more for him to FINALLY get rid of that long, silver haired otaku cosplay appearance.

How did she not sense it earlier? She almost whined at her inability to sense auras in her current form. Kagome had been praying her miko ki was laying dormant due to a lack of demon presence. Well, now it was confirmed she could not sense youki either. Bummer.

"Make sure Kouga gets my message." Sesshoumaru terminated his phone call and returned to the group of humans. "I had to deal with a situation." He offered no apologies. So very Sesshoumaru. "You may continue your lecture on your so called assets."

Claire and Owen bristled and Owen was about to come up with some snarky comment but Claire cut in, "Yes well, Owen, what other things have you trained the assets to do." 'Need this deal. Need this deal. Need this deal…,' Claire chanted in her head to dismiss Mr. Taisho's rude behavior.

"Um...yeah well. We got the head cages to take a look at their heads for health checks. I don't like tranquilizing them much. It stresses them out. We've finally gotten them to put their heads in without too much of a struggle."

The college kid looking businessman Esposito shouted in excitement, "Oh my god! Can you get them to do it and then we can get really close to them?!"

"I don't know if they'll do it today with so many new peeps around but we can try." Owen and the group climbed down to the ground and the trainers tried to gather the once again nervous velociraptors.

"Hurry up and come so we can move on…," Sesshoumaru said under his breath in Japanese. Blue trotted over then and placed her head into the contraption. He wasn't sure before, but he was becoming more inclined to believe that the animal could understand him. "You follow my commands." Blue chortled and threw her head back in a nod.

"I'm Kagome! Kagome!" She shouted noisily but Sesshoumaru gave no indication of understanding.

"Mr. Grady, do you have any trainers of Japanese origin?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

'Why does that matter?' "No….," Owen answered.

"Hn."

'What does that even mean?!' Owen was really getting annoyed.

"Quiet. Back up. Come forward. Nod your head. Close your eyes." Kagome followed each order without pause. "Hn."

"We are done here. I regret to inform you Meido International will not be starting ferry service from our hotels to Jurassic World. We will actually be closing our two closest properties. We may contact you about other inquiries in the future. I will be waiting in the car for you all to finish up." The demon man simply turned and left a group of baffled humans and one very distraught velociraptor.

Once in the car, Sesshoumaru took out his cell phone. "Ask all the reptilian clans if they had a hand in Jurassic World. Also, see if there are any demons with connections to InGen. Do you know where the Shikon miko is?"

The voice on the other end was scribbling down the instructions. "Last I heard, Kagome was on some dig in Central or South America for her PhD. That was like half a year ago though, but you know how she throws herself into her work and disappears for a while when she's doing her archeological projects."

"Get in contact with her and ask her what she knows about velociraptors."

* * *

A/n: my next dart is aimed for a wtf direction or a slightly less wtf direction. I wonder which target it'll hit.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: So I went the wtf is going on route. Updating all my stories right now because I really wanted to start a new random story but was like, 'nooo! I can't. i have so many ones that need updating right now.'

* * *

"Sesshoumaru better have a good reason for dragging me out here…," mumbled Kagome as she got off the ship. The sun was beating down a welcome and she pulled her cap down further to shield her eyes and examine the island. "Ugh." A glare was thrown towards a group of teenagers who shoved past her while disembarking the cruise ship.

"Seriously Kagome? You're at a DINOSAUR park and you're complaining?" A redheaded young man decked out in a Hawaiian print shirt, cargo shorts, sandals, and bucket hat said excitedly as he came up behind her. He took a deep breath. "Smell that? Ah! Fresh air, human sweat, sunblock, and reptile feces. Isn't this exciting?!" His eyes twinkled with adventure.

"It's giving me the biggest headache right now. So noisy…" The pair moved towards the park welcome center. "I had JUST unearthed a possible ancient village alongside a perfectly intact NEW species of mammoth. And you had me leave that to look at living, genetically engineered animals that just happen to intrigue Sesshoumaru?" They both gave a relieved sigh as they entered an air conditioned area. "Do you know how selective the selection process for this project was? I am THIS close to getting my Phd Shippo."

"You two must be here from Meido International. My name is Claire." A prim and proper looking woman came up to the pair. "It was truly a great surprise to hear from your company again. I did not think Mr. Taisho was too interested in us."

"Why hello...," Shippo half purred as he slid between Kagome and the park representative. He took the woman's hand and brushed his lips against the back as he bowed. "I'm Shippo Fushimi, head of marketing for Meido International" Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. He held no such title within the company. He was more of Sesshoumaru's behind the scenes gopher than anything. Ugh. That headache was moving into migraine territory with her friend's ridiculous antics.

"Oh?" The ginger politely retracted her hand. "I seem to be informed that a Mr. Michael Kennichi held that position."

"Kennichi?" Shippo waved away the name. "He's my lackey. They just put his name on the website because they said he looks better in pictures. But I disagree. What do you think?"

Claire chose to ignore the question but offered a professional smile. "I'll be showing you around today. Unless you guys want to go straight to the meeting room? I know Mr. Taisho has already gotten the full tour."

"Are you kidding me?! Of course we'd love to get a tour! How many people can say that they got a behind the scenes tour of Jurassic World?! And from such a lovely young lady!" Shippo said excitedly.

The park rep gave a tight smile and little laugh. "Right this way."

Kagome whispered to her companion as they trailed behind Claire, "What are you doing?"

"What? She totally has that stick up her butt, hard to get vibe going on. You know how I like to get the hard to gets. And she's hot."

"Well, you ain't getting nothing with that outfit." Kagome passed the kitsune as he froze with a half offended look on his face.

He looked down at himself and sighed, "Damn...she's right..."


	16. Chapter 16

"This is our lab where we create and hatch our dinosaurs...where's Mr. Fushimi?" Shippo was absent from Kagome's side.

"Right here." Shippo almost purred from behind Claire, just shy of invading her personal space.

Claire turned on her heel in surprise. "Wha-when did you change clothes?"

The fox sported a green button up shirt with a silver tie and slate gray suit jacket and pants. He abandoned his khaki bucket hat and had slicked back his hair into a low ponytail. "I always look this good, ma'am."

Claire scrunched her nose, "Don't call me ''ma'am,'" and Shippo almost smirked at the challenge the human presented.

"Alright, so we pretty much saw everything right?" Kagome interrupted. "Shippo, why don't you start discussing what Sesshomaru-sama wanted to discuss?" Kagome honestly knew little to nothing about why she was required to be there. She was snatched very suddenly from her project in South America.

"Ah. Let's discuss the details after we take a look at your animals. Our CEO has a particular interest in your velociraptors," the demon said and Claire nodded.

* * *

A/n: not going to lie. Wrote this snippet after two glasses of wine in a VERY short amount of time past midnight. And have been afflicted with the hiccups for the past 20 minutes. Shouldn't be writing while under even a little bit of the influence because spelling and grammar mistakes are in high probability, but I figured since this was supposed to be a crackfic anyway, What the hell. Also writing this on my phone and it's such a pain. Still doing it.


	17. Chapter 17

The unmistakable sound of a Jeep could be heard approaching and Owen cursed as he spied the white automobile in the distance from the catwalk. "What now? Barry," he shouted over his shoulder, "the devil who loves prada is back. We got to get this place looking presentable." The handler descended the steps. "Or not. It doesn't really matter."

The other raptor keeper was stacking pails out of the way. "Already started, Owen. Didn't you listen to your radio? Some more investors are visiting or something like that."

Owen's girls started noisily talking when the truck parked a ways away. They watched curiously as Claire and two strangers stepped out. One was some pretty boy redhead in a suit and then there was a petite Asian woman dressed in khakis, a button up denim shirt, and a cap with a university logo on it.

Owen jumped down the last four steps and opened his arms. "Welcome, esteemed guests, to our comfortable, safe, and effective velociraptor enclosure."

Claire almost sighed in exasperation but she wasn't surprised by the man's antics. "Mr. Fushimi, Miss Higurashi, this is Owen Grady, our expert animal behaviorist and velociraptor trainer." The individuals shook hands and the Japanese nodded their heads in greeting. "Owen, these are more representatives from Meido International."

Before Claire could start a tour, Owen went straight for the selling point, "So, want to get up close and personal to the dinosaurs? Well, as close as 5 feet away from the fence."

"YES!" Shippo exclaimed and almost did a happy hop before coughing and resuming a straight business-like posture.

'Great. Another Esposito...this can be good though if he brings good word to Mr. Taisho.' With new hope, Claire cracked a genuine smile, making Owen do a double take, but he wisely (for once when it came to all things Claire) didn't point it out.

"Yeah...um...right this way." Owen led them to the double gated entrance. We'll stay in here and my man Barry up there," he gestured to the catwalk, "will try and chuck some chunks of meat our way so you can see them feed up close."

Claire, who was standing next to Kagome, noticed the young woman kneading her temple. "Are you alright, Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes, fine. Just a bit of a headache is all. Maybe I'm allergic to something on the island," the Asian mumbled.

Owen, not noticing the exchange waved to Barry to start the show. Echo lept and snatched a chunk of pig out of the air and Delta latched on as soon as she hit the ground, inciting a short tug of war before tearing the large piece in two.

"Come on Barry! You throw like a girl! Closer to us!"

Barry heaved another piece of meat and it almost hit the fence. Claire stepped back and crinkled her nose. Charlie stalked forward and then looked back at Blue, who was hanging back a little.

Blue approached, uneasy about the ginger haired male. She couldn't decide whether to be cautious or not. He smelled of strength but wasn't giving off any 'I want to kill or eat you' vibes. He kinda looked childish and a bit familiar. They were from Meido, Sesshoumaru's company. Did she know them?

Then, the foreign woman took off her cap to use as a fan and looked up for the first time at the animals. Electric blue caught Kagome's eyes and the human stared curiously at the beta of the pack.

Blue reeled forward in recognition. 'What was going on?! That's me! I'm over there! But I'm here! Imposter!' The dinosaur screeched and charged at the fence. The human Kagome and Claire jumped back and Shippo stepped in front of them with dark eyes. Human Kagome peeked around her companion and locked eyes with the animal.

And that's when both Kagome and Blue hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

A/n: officially just winging it. Rented and rewatched Jurassic World two nights ago so maybe I'll have some inspiration. So how do people feel about OwenxClaire just based on the movie? Should I make fanfic Claire lighten up? Should Shippo keep throwing the "charm" at her?


End file.
